


Unspoken Spells

by morningwish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Our Skyy (TV), Taynew, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), เพื่อนแก้เหงา | Blue Kiss - hideko_sunshine
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningwish/pseuds/morningwish
Summary: Sebuah Alternate Universe dari Tay dan New, dimana New adalah siswa terpintar di tingkat lima dari asrama Hufflepuff yang naif dan cinta damai. Sedangkan Tay adalah siswa tingkat tujuh dari asrama Slytherin yang terkenal dengan kemampuan berduelnya yang begitu mengagumkan hingga di-anak emas-kan oleh guru mata pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Bertempat di Hogwarts pada tahun 1969, satu tahun sebelum Lord Voldemort menyerang dan pecahnya perang dunia sihir kedua. Dengan segala perbedaan di antara mereka berdua, dimulai dari status darah, keluarga, pertemanan, hingga paham ideologi yang harus dianut sebagai seorang penyihir, mampukah mereka mempertahankan kebersamaan mereka?





	Unspoken Spells

_Autumn_ , 1969

 

Siang menjelang sore yang temaram, langit dirundung mendung, dan gelegar petir yang berkali menyambar membubuh musik di tengah sunyi. Titik menjadi gemericik, dan satu demi satu penghuni Hogswart berebutan untuk bersembunyi di balik teduh. Berlarian, cepat-cepat melindungi barang bawaan serta jubah-jubah yang menari di atas dataran basah. Mereka di pertengahan musim gugur, waktu ketika siswa-siswi menimbun diri mereka dengan perkamen dan lembaran literatur. Ujian semakin dekat, dan tidak ada satupun yang mau menerima nilai Poor di kartu laporan hasil belajar mereka. Tentu saja, lebih baik belajar mati-matian ketimbang mengulang satu tahun lagi di kelas yang sama.

 

Termasuk dengan yang dilakukan oleh New Thitipoom, siswa tingkat lima yang kini sedang berlari menembus hujan keluar dari perpustakaan. Buku-bukunya ia sembunyikan di balik jubah, berharap dengan itu titik rinai akan terhalau. Napasnya dihela lebih dalam ketika akhirnya ia sampai di lorong penghubung antara taman dan kastil utama. Langkahnya dihentikan sejenak, berniat menghela barang satu atau dua napas lagi sebelum kembali meneruskan perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Suasana lorong sepi sekali, New nyaris yakin hanya ada dirinya di sana. Sebelum kedua matanya menangkap satu sosok yang hampir saja tak ia sadari keberadaannya.

 

New mendekat padanya yang tak bergeming. Tersisa sekitar tiga langkah jarak mereka, dan New baru menyadari bahwa sosok yang bersandar di salah satu pilar lorong itu tengah terlelap. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berjongkok mendekat, sekedar memastikan bahwa sosok itu benar-benar sedang tertidur. Karena lucu saja menurutnya, di tengah deru angin kencang dan gelegar petir, sosok itu bisa dengan pulas menyelam alam mimpinya. New tidak familiar dengan wajah sosok itu, ia hanya tahu bahwa pemuda yang terlelap itu dari asrama Slytherin karena dasi yang dikenakannya.

 

Perlahan dan dengan usaha penuh untuk tak bersuara, New menaruh bukunya di sisi. Kedua tangan New lantas menggapai pada syal berwarna kuning yang melingkari lehernya. New lepaskan syal tersebut dan ia balutkan pada leher sosok yang terlelap di hadapannya. New sejenak terdiam dan menatap pada sosok itu, rasanya lucu ketika syal kuning miliknya berpadu dengan dasi hijau yang sosok itu kenakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, anginnya terlalu kencang di sana, dan mengangkut sosong asing yang terlelap juga rasanya bukan sebuah ide yang baik. Membangunkan juga rasanya bukan solusi yang tepat, bagaimana kalau orang ini sedang sangat lelah atau sedang tidak ingin diganggu?

 

Paras pemuda itu terlihat begitu tenang, rahangnya tegas dan kulitnya berwarna kecokelatan. New memang belum berbicara padanya, tapi New bisa menarik kesan bahwa sosok itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang kuat. Mungkin salah satu pemain quidditch dari tim Slytherin? New tidak tahu, quidditch bukanlah cangkir tehnya. New lebih suka menyendiri di perpustakaan, menenggelamkan diri dalam sunyi dan gurat kata di atas perkamen. Bersosialisasi bukanlah keahliannya, oleh karena itu bukan hal yang aneh bila New tidak familiar dengan sosok yang terlelap di hadapannya ini.

 

Meski New tidak mengenalinya, bukan berarti New tidak boleh memastikan kesehatan sosok tersebut, bukan? Lagipula ada namanya tertera di label yang berada di ujung syal, New yakin orang itu akan mengembalikan syalnya. Memang terlalu naif, pemuda kita yang satu ini. Begitu saja membalutkan syal miliknya dalam diam, lantas melangkah pergi terburu-buru menuju kelasnya. New hampir saja terlambat.

 

 

***

 

“New, mau berapa kue tart lagi yang hendak kau habiskan?” Gun mendengus ketika sahabatnya itu tak hentinya meraih satu potong lagi kue tart di hadapan mereka, entah sudah potongan ke berapa Gun sendiri sudah berhenti menghitungnya.

 

“Kenapa sih? Masih banyak juga, kasihan tahu elf yang sudah capek-capek membuatnya kalau tidak dihabiskan!” Ujar New menyalak pada teman kecilnya yang terlihat menggerutu itu. Berdalih bahwa masih banyak kue yang belum dimakan di hadapan mereka, dan teman-teman mereka yang lain juga terlihat tidak hendak lekas mengambil, lalu apa masalahnya kan? Gun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ketika New berkilah, sahabatnya itu memang tidak punya kendali diri bila dihadapkan dengan makanan penutup. Bila sesekali tidak masalah, hanya saja kejadian ini nyaris terjadi tiap hari. Bila kelak sahabatnya itu berakhir di St. Mungo karena diabetes, sungguh Gun tidak akan heran.

 

“Hey, New! Sudaaaah!” Gun berniat akan mendiamkan, tetapi ketika New hampir saja mengulurkan lengannya untuk satu potong kue lagi, Gun spontan menahan lengan New.

 

“Satu lagi! Janji satu lagiiii!” New kontan merengek dan masih saja berusaha membebaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Gun.

 

“Gak ada! Kamu sudah makan enam potong! Sud—“

 

Di tengah keributan antara mereka, tiba-tiba Gun terdiam di tempatnya. Hal itu dilihat New sebagai sebuah kesempatan, dan ia sama sekali tak menyia-nyiakannya ketika kini satu lagi potong kue sudah terambil di piringnya. New juga cepat-cepat menjejalkan kue itu ke mulutnya, takut bila Gun mencoba menghentikannya lagi. Hal itu meninggalkan semburat krim di sudut bibirnya. Sama sekali tidak New sadari bahwa diam Gun yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba itu bukan tanpa alasan. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu terpaku dengan kedua mulutnya yang menganga menatap pada sesuatu di balik punggung New.

 

“Gun? Kenapa melongo begitu?” Butuh sekitar satu menit untuk New menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya. Bahkan setelah ia bertanya, Gun tak segera menjawabnya. Rasa penasaranlah yang membawa wajah New membalikkan pandang, ke arah Gun terpaku menatap. Di balik pundaknya ia melihat dua sosok tegap berdasi hijau yang memandang dalam diam ke arah mereka. Satu bertubuh kurus menjulang dengan tatapan tajam, dan satu lagi berkulit gelap dengan rahang tegas. Ketika Gun seperti hendak mengkerut di tempatnya, New justru mengulas kedua belah bibirnya lebar-lebar dalam senyuman. Karena ia mengenali wajah salah satu di antara mereka. Sosok berkulit gelap itu, yang tadi tengah terlelap di lorong.

 

“Kau,” Riang New bergumam, telunjuknya ia arahkan begitu saja pada sosok yang ia kenali tadi. “Sudah bangun?” Gun sama sekali tidak paham bagaimana New bisa sesantai itu berbicara pada dua orang tersebut. Pelan Gun mendekat pada New, rasanya ingin bersembunyi di balik punggung New saja. Sang Slytherin yang bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat terkejut dengan nada bicara yang New gunakan kepada temannya.

 

“Selamat malam, Techaapaikun. Benar?” Si rahang tegas bersuara, dengan senyum tipis yang membungkus kalimatnya. New cepat-cepat mengangguk ketika sosok yang ia kenali itu menyebutkan namanya.

 

“Benar! Kau datang hendak mengembalikan syalku, kan?” New lalu mengulurkan lengannya, mempersilahkan sosok itu untuk menaruh syal miliknya di telapak tangan yang terbuka. Si rahang tegas terdiam menatap pada telapak tangan itu, pelan senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi senyum geli. New sempat mengerutkan kedua alisnya, mempertanyakan apa yang lucu dari telapak tangannya tersebut. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut, syal kuning miliknya begitu saja sudah berada di tangannya. Dalam hati New sedikit takjub, orang itu sudah bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa mengucap mantra, pasti setidaknya dia sudah berada di tingkat tujuh.

 

“Terima kasih.” New masih ternganga dengan keberadaan syalnya yang muncul tanpa aba-aba itu ketika sosok di hadapannya berterima kasih. New lebih terkejut lagi ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan lengannya, dan mendaratkan ibu jarinya di sudut bibir New. Sosok itu baru saja menyeka krim di sudut bibir New, kemudian mengecap krim yang kini ada di ibu jarinya? Aneh, tapi entah mengapa rasanya jantung New nyaris saja melompat dari dadanya.

 

New segera mengerjap dan mengembalikan senyumnya.

 

“Sama-sama!” Ujarnya riang pada pemuda itu, seraya lengannya ia tarik dan syalnya ia dekap. “M-maksudku untuk syalnya! Uhm, d-dan untuk krim itu, uhm…” Pemuda dengan rahang tegas itu lantas terkekeh dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia tak lagi berkata, dan detik berikutnya sosok itu berbalik untuk melangkah pergi.

 

New menatap punggung dua pemuda yang mulai menjauh itu, kedua matanya mengikuti mereka hingga keduanya melebur kembali pada jajaran siswa Slytherin di sudut ruangan. Dilihat dari tempat duduk mereka, dugaan New langsung terkonfirmasi, dua orang itu adalah siswa tingkat tujuh. Ah, sayang sekali New lupa menanyakan namanya.

 

“Dari mana kau bisa mengenal Tawan Vihokratana?” Baru saja New menyesali keputusannya untuk tak menanyakan nama pemuda itu, tanya itu telah dijawab oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Gun langsung menghambur ke arah New begitu dua sosok itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan Slytherin. Kedua matanya seolah memberondong tanya kepada New. New sampai harus nyaris mengangkat pemuda mungil itu agar terduduk kembali di sisinya.

 

“Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku hanya meminjamkan syalku padanya tadi sore. Aku bahkan baru tahu namanya barusan darimu.” New akhirnya memberikan penjelasan sesingkat mungkin pada sahabatnya yang kini kembali tercengang ke arahnya.

 

“Kamu tidak tahu namanya? Serius?” Wajah Gun sekarang terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja melihat unicorn baru saja mencumbu hantu atau bagaimana, melongo seperti tidak percaya sekali dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar. New hanya bisa mengangguk, karena memang seperti itu keadaannya. Dia tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa sosok yang bernama Tawan Vihokratana ini adalah siswa asrama Slytherin, kemungkinan tingkat tujuh, dan tadi sore baru saja tertidur di lorong kastil saat hujan.

 

“Dia Tawan Vihokratana, dia adalah anak kebanggaan dari Professor Jigger yang namanya berkali-kali disebut di kelas!” Gun menjelaskan pada New dengan begitu menggebu. Sedangkan New hanya terdiam dan mulai menggali ingatannya. New rasa ia memang pernah mendengar nama itu, Tawan Vihokratana, diucapkan oleh Professor Jigger. Namun New tidak bisa memastikannya, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam bukanlah kelas yang menyita penuh perhatiannya.

 

“Oh, sepertinya aku ingat.” Bohong, sebenarnya New masih tidak ingat tapi ia pura-pura ingat agar Gun tidak menyemprotnya lagi. “Berarti dia pintar berduel?” New berkomentar ringan, menanggapi seolah ia benar-benar tertarik pada sosok Vihokratana yang ternyata anak emas dari seorang guru mata pelajaran yang isinya terus saja berduel itu.

 

“Bukan hanya pintar! Dia itu legenda!” New kira Gun akan berhenti menyemprotnya, ternyata pemuda mungil itu justru semakin berapi-api menjelaskan kepadanya. “Dia sudah bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa mengucapkan mantra sejak tingkat empat!” New melihat Gun yang terlihat antusias sekali menjelaskan kepadanya, kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk menyendok kue tartnya lagi. “Kita _mah_ apa! _Wingardium Leviosa_ aja masih menyebut.” Gumam Gun setengah lesu saat mengucapkannya, dalam diam meratapi kemampuannya bermantra.

 

“Ye, itu mah kamu saja!” New mengejek sambil terkekeh, menggodai kemampuan bermantra Gun. Gun kontan mendaratkan kepal tangannya di pundak New, memukul pelan pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu karena kesal. Tentu saja tidak serius, karena setelahnya mereka berdua mengakhirinya dengan tawa.

 

New hendak melanjutkan santap kue tartnya, ketika pandangnya kembali pada sosok yang entah mengapa kini terlihat menonjol di jajaran siswa asrama Slytherin tersebut. Tawan Vihokratana, bila dilihat dari orang-orang yang kini berkumpul di sekitarnya, sosok itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang memiliki banyak teman.

 

“Dia terlihat baik.” Gumam New tiba-tiba. Gun lantas mendenguskan tawa kecilnya, hal itu membuat New kontan memalingkan pandang pada Gun, bingung mengapa sahabatnya itu menganggap pernyataannya lucu.

 

“Ya, dia terlihat baik. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu dia aslinya seperti apa. Banyak rumor yang meliputi dia.” Gun menjawab tanya New yang terujar lewat tatapannya tadi. New semakin bingung, sepertinya ia benar-benar terlalu sering menyendiri di perpustakaan karena kini ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang Gun katakan soal rumor itu.

 

“Memang apa rumornya?” Malu bertanya, sesat di jalan. New pada akhirnya memilih menanyakannya lagi karena tak ingin menyerah pada rasa penasaran.

 

“Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa,” Gun memenggal kalimatnya untuk mendekatkan kedua bibirnya pada telinga New. New yang menangkap bahwa Gun hendak berbisik padanya, langsung mendekatkan telinganya pada Gun.

 

“Kedua orang tuanya adalah Pelahap Maut.”

 

\-- _end of chapter 1_


End file.
